we're meant to be rewritten
by JacobLuverForever
Summary: I am soo sorry guys. I messed up on my last story. so if you've read we're meant to be please read this rewritten one. It doesn't have nearly as many mistakes edward and alice cheated on bella and jasper. this is a story about how bella and jasper overcome that and find new love too. This is my first story and i suck at summarys. Rated t just in case
1. Chapter 1

we're meant to be chapter one

This is my first story... so please no flames for this first chapter. i don't own twilight. that's what Stephanie Meyer is for

"where are Alice and Edward?" i asked my soon to be brother Emmett. " I don't know belly-boo, let's go somewhere." he said nervously. " your lying to me em, where are they?" " Um they're in Edwards room, can we go now?"  
" I have to talk to them about the wedding, we'll go somewhere after OK."  
i told him hoping he would be OK with that idea.  
He mumbled something like " we'll see," and walked into the living room. What was that about? i asked myself as i walked up the stairs to Edwards room.  
"Edward, Alice, i don't know which flowers to use-" i said looking around the room for them. What i saw was horrible. Alice, my best friend, was naked on Edwards bed with him on top of her.  
"Oh my gosh, Bella!" she exclaimed pushing Edward off of her.  
"Get away from me." I cried out. " Bella I'm so sorry" she told me. " I don't want your pity, you whore!" i screamed. " Bella!"Edward said suddenly.  
"Screw you Edward!" i said with tears in my eyes, throwing the engagement ring at his head and running to jasper room. When i got there i opened the door and there he was.  
He was sitting down with his head in his hands. I walked to him and just put my hands around him.  
"Bella, it hurts." he sobbed tears that would never come into my neck."I know jasper, i know." i soothed.  
we just stayed like that until he had let all the hurt out. "Bella?" he asked. " Yes?" " You should cry too, let out all of that pain."he suggested. "I'll do that at home, when I'm all alone."  
i said. "You know you can cry in front of me, i wont judge you." " i know jas, i just would rather do it by myself." i told him." OK bells." he said. " i promised Emmett I'd go somewhere with him."  
"Oh." he exclaimed, sounding a little disappointed. "You can come too if you want." i suggested.  
"That's be fun." he said. " Well lets go get Emmett and we'll be on our way." As soon as we got down the stairs, we were met with four concerned vampires. "Are you two OK?" esme asked hugging us both. "We're fine esme." i assured her. "I am so sorry for the way they acted." carlisle apologized. "It's not your fault." jasper said. "Are we still going somewhere?" Emmett asked.  
"Emmett, she just found out that her fiance was cheating on her, i don't think she wants to go anywhere but to her own home."  
Rosalie told him, hitting him in the back of the head."That was thoughtful rose but honestly,  
I'd like to go somewhere to get my mind off of what happened today." i explained to her.  
"Oh." was all she could say. "Ha, so where are we going?" Emmett asked me.  
"Um, well we could go see a movie." i suggested. " sure, what are we going to see?" " I really want to see hunger games." jasper said quietly. "That's a great idea, i read the books, it's got a lot of violence, you'd love it." i told them." yay" Emmett exclaimed. "Lets go then." jasper said leading the way to emmetts jeep. We got in and drove to the movie theater. "Three tickets to the hunger games please."  
I told the girl. "That'll be thirty dollars." " Thanks." we went and found seats and sat down. Unfortunately,  
i had to sit in the middle. Ugh this is going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

We're meant to be: chapter two

I don't own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.

"That was awesome!" Emmett boomed when we got out of the theater. "My favorite part was when peeta declared his love for her." i said dreamily. "That's such a girly thing to say." Emmett muttered." Yeah yeah." "Well, we better be getting you home now Bella."Jasper said. "Oh yeah, i forgot all about that." " Okay, let's go." Emmett said. When we got to my house Jasper walked me to the door. "Thank you Bella, for everything." Jasper told me.  
"Your welcome Jasper." I said. He then leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.  
" Goodnight." he whispered. " Night." I whispered back opening my door to go inside.  
OH. MY. GOD. Jasper kissed me on my cheek. I Thought to myself as i put my hand over where he kissed me. Why does it matter so much? i asked myself. But i knew the answer. I had a crush on him when i moved here, but he was with Alice. So i went with the second best.  
sure, i love Edward but I've always liked Jasper. So him kissing my cheek was a big deal.  
Even if he didn't mean anything by it.


	3. Chapter 3

We're meant to be: Chapter three

so I figured I'd give you two chapters all of the people following and liking my story. It means a lot to chapters for you guys.  
Also, i need a beta. P.M me if you wanna help me.

Jasper's point of view

I can't believe i did that! I was just so caught up in how beautiful she is and i kissed her on her cheek.  
I've liked her ever since she came to forks. But i love Alice. And Bella loves Edward. Until today,  
I thought I'd never have a chance. I probably still don't. But a guy can dream right?

Bella's point of view (three weeks later)

"Hey bells." i heard Emmett greet me at the door."Hey em, I came to talk to jasper." I exclaimed.  
"He's in his room." He said. " thanks." I told him going to jasper's room and knocking.  
" Come in." I heard him say. " Hey Jasper, do you wanna go somewhere with me?" I asked him. "Sure Bella, where?" "It's a surprise." I told him. "Oh i love surprises." he said.  
"Good." " well, let me get dressed and we can go." he told me. "Kay." I said turning around to leave. " Wait i forgot to-" i started turning back around. I gasped at the image i saw.  
Jasper already had his shirt off and he was beautiful. "Bella." he breathed out as i ran my hand over his chest and arms. "Your beautiful jas." I whispered to him. " your not so bad yourself darlin'." "Jas I'm not-" " Yes you are Bella, your the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on." he told me running his thumb over my cheekbone. " Thank you." I said blushing.  
"I love your blush." " I want to -" I started saying until i caught myself. " You want to what bells?" He asked. "Never-mind jas, get dressed." I told him, leaving his room.  
"Oh my god." I breathed out as i went to wait for jasper. Did that really just happen? I asked myself.

Jasper's point of view

Dammit! I thought to myself. Why didn't i kiss her when i had the chance? " Jasper, can i talk to you?"  
I heard someone say behind me. "What could you possibly have to say to me?" I asked Edward.  
" Just this, Don't hurt her." " Oh I'm not like you, I wont break her heart like you did." I snarled at him.  
" Good, that's it." He said walking out of my room. Ugh, how could he even think i would hurt her like he did.  
I would never hurt Bella in a million years! " Whatever." I murmured going to find Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

We're Meant To Be (Chapter Four)

I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.  
Thanks goes to my beta devarlbea. You're awesome.

Bella's Point of View:

"What's wrong?" I asked Jasper when he came outside.

"Edward just came to talk to me." He muttered.

"Oh." Was all I could muster.

"Yeah. So, you're not gonna tell me where we're going?" he asked.

"Nope!" I said.

"Fine." He grumbled.

"Hehe." I laughed.

"Whats so funny?" He asked me.

"You just look so cute when you're frustrated." I told him blushing.

"Thank you, darlin'." He said, his accent coming out. I love when he lets his southern accent out. It's so sexy. Bella, stop thinking like that! He's probably not over Alice. It's only been three weeks.

"What are you thinking?" He asked me. About you, I thought.

"Nothing, just that we're gonna have fun where we're going." I told him.

"Speaking of which, are we almost there?" He asked me.

"Actually, yeah." I told him, stopping the car in front of of the barn my dad owned. He got it for me when I moved here. I know I'm a klutz but that doesn't stop me from riding the horses.

"What are we doing here?" He questioned me.

"I thought we could go horseback riding today." I said.

"That sounds like a great idea." He told me. I then led the way into the familiar barn looking for my favorite horse. When I found Millie I smiled and patted her back. "Hey girl, did you miss me?" I asked her.

"What's her name?" I heard Jasper ask from behind me.

"Millie." I answered.

"That's a pretty name." He said quietly.

"Well, if you want you can ride Lightning." I told him.

"Cool, which one is he?" He asked me.

"The one with the white on his face." I told him. We got on the horses and started riding off. I took him to the little pond I found a long time ago and we just sat at the edge of it with our feet in the water.

"Do you ever go somewhere and just sit and stare at the sky?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I go to the forest and sit on a log." He replied.

"Sometimes I just sit and wonder how Edward could do this to me, then i think about it and I'm glad he did." I told him.

"Yeah." Was all he said.

"Jasper?" I asked.

Yes?" He said.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked him.

"Sure." He responded.

"Do you still love Alice?" He looked at me quickly and turned his body so he was facing me.

"Yeah but like you said, I'm glad she did it." He explained.

"Oh."

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" He got up and grabbed my hand to pull me up with him.

"Do you know why I'm glad she did it?" He asked me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because now I can do this." He said pulling me close to where our faces were inches apart and kissed me. This kiss isn't like Edward's kisses. Edward was always so gentle but Jasper is everything Edward wasn't. Jasper knew exactly what to do. Even the little things like running his hands up and down my sides made me shiver in delight. I was so upset when we had to break away.

"I have wanted to do that ever since you moved here." He said.

"So have I." I giggled.

"So does this mean we're a couple now?" He asked me shyly.

"Does this answer your question?" I replied, going up to him and kissing him on the mouth.

"Why yes, yes it does." He said with a huge smile on his beautiful face.

"We better be heading back now." I told him sadly, not ever wanting to leave.

"Yeah." So we got back on the horses and headed back to the barn.

"Bye Millie." I told my horse as I walked to my truck where Jasper was waiting.

"Are you ready darlin'?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah." I said getting in and driving him home.

"I had a great time today." He told me.

"So did I." I said.

"It's my turn to plan the date next time." He muttered.

"Yeah."

"Goodnight beautiful." He said giving me a soft kiss on the lips.

"You too, handsome." He chuckled as he got out of the truck and started walking to his door.

"Oh and Bella?"

"Yes, Jasper?" I asked him.

"Leave your window open tonight." He told me winking and walking inside.

"No problem." I muttered, knowing he heard me. 


	5. Chapter 5

We're meant to be (chapter five)

As soon as I got home I ran to my room to open my window.

"Bella, I'm ordering pizza." charlie yelled from downstairs.

"Kay." I yelled back. "Oh and Jake and billy are coming

over." Ugh! I forgot to tell my best friend about what happened!

I am a horrible person. But it's not my fault! I had been so busy lately that I forgot.

" hey dad can I invite jasper to eat with us?" I asked as I went downstairs.

"Sure bells."

My dad loves jasper. I guess its because I'm not with Edward anymore.

He also knows I'm in love with jasper.

"Well I'm gonna go call him." I told him going upstairs and dialing jasper's number.

He picked up on the first ring.

" Hey Bella." he said through the phone.

" hey, can you come over and eat with me, charlie, billy, and Jacob?"

Shoot! I should have thought about this. Jasper's a vampire. Jake's a werewolf.

They don't like each other. So of course they're not going to want to.

"Sure." he replied. "Um okay." "I'll be there soon." "Cool." "Bye." he said softly.

"Bye."

YAY! I thought to myself, doing a little happy dance.

Ding dong I heard the doorbell ring.

"Bella Jake's here."

"Send him up." I yelled back, picking up my room a little so Jacob didn't step on anything.

"Hey bells." I heard a masculine voice say behind me.

"Jake!" I yelled running and throwing myself at him.

"It's nice to see you too." he chuckled putting his arms around me.

" I have sooo much to tell you." I told him.

"Well don't just stand there, speak woman!" he said playfully.

"Okay, so about three weeks ago I went to the cullens house to talk to Alice and Edward

about the wedding, and when I got there I went to Edwards room and I saw them cheating

on me and jasper." I explained all in one breath.

"That stupid leech." he exclaimed as I tried to catch my breath.

"Hush." I exclaimed pointing to the floor where charlie and billy were probably watching a game.

"Sorry, why'd he do that?" he asked.

"Do you really expect me to answer that?" I said to him sarcastically.

"Oops."

"Yeah, there's something else though."

"What is it?"

"Jasper and I went on a 'date' and he asked me out." I squealed.

" It's good to know you enjoyed it." I heard someone laugh from behind me.

"Um jasper... hey" I said nervously.

"Ha ha." Jacob laughed/

"You knew he was there the whole time didn't you?" I exclaimed slapping him on the arm.

"Sorry bells." he told me.

"ugh."

"okay so I have some news." jasper said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Alice and Edward have decided to move out." he said simply, as if it didn't matter very much.

"Oh." was my stupid reply.

"Yeah and I want you to meet my parents"

"I've met them already jas, I've known them forever." I told him wondering if he'd lost his mind.

" I know that, but I want you to meet them as my girlfriend." he said sheepishly.

"Aw that's so sweet !" I exclaimed blushing.

"Yeah, can we eat now?" Jacob asked. " oh shut up and go downstairs!" I told him.

"Sure" he said as if it was a request and not a demand.

When he was gone I turned to l

jasper and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"That was sweet jas."

"Thanks darlin' they already know there gonna get to meet my new girlfriend, the only bad thing is that Alice and Edward are gonna be there." He said.

"I cant wait to see the looks on their faces." I said back, kissing him on the cheek and walking downstairs.

So this chapter is dedicated to all of my fans. I know my last few chapters haven't been very neat, but I now have an amazing beta. Also I don't own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.


	6. Chapter 6

We're meant to be (chapter six)

hey guys... I know it's been a while since I've posted but I'm here now and ready for action.

I had MAJOR writers block, but I got through it and it's all thanks to my awesome beta. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

When jasper came over to pick me up on Friday, I was a big ball of nerves. I mean sure I've been there a million time but this time it was just so... different.

I guess jasper sensed that I was nervous because when I opened my door to see him perfectly at ease, he grabbed me into a slow but passionate kiss that sent a shiver down my spine.

"well hello to you too." I said playfully.

"So are you ready?" he asked me, looking over the black and white knee-length dress I had on, and smiling.

"Yep, do I look okay?" I replied.

"you look great." he assured me.

"Well lets go then." I said, sounding calmer then I felt.

The ride to their two story mansion was silent. So I was a little relived when we finally got there.

"okay, so when we get up there, act normal." he told me giving me a soft kiss before opening his car door and coming around to open mine. Walking to their front door, waiting for the reaction of six anxious vampires, was terrifying.

"We're here." jasper yelled out unnecessarily when he opened the door.

"Hello, I'm-" Carlisle started saying before he got a good look at my face.

"Bella?" Esme said quizzically.

"Hey." I said shyly with a blush on my face.

"What are you doing here?" Emmett asked stupidly.

"Yeah, I thought we were meeting jaspers new-" Rosalie started saying when she finally got it.

"Ooh." Esme murmured when she figured it out.

"Surprise." I said weakly.

"Wait, so your jaspers new girlfriend?" Emmett asked.

"duh, why else would she be here retard." Rosalie exclaimed smacking Emmett on the back of the head.

"Where are Edward and Alice?"

"Oh they went to go hunt before the two of you got here." Carlisle told us.

"Oh." was all I could say. How rude is that? I mean I would have been here if I was meeting my brothers girlfriend. But no, they're out there hunting and doing god only knows what else.

"Well, let's all go into the living room and sit down so we can wait for them comfortably." Esme suggested walking into the living room.

Every time I come here it takes my breath away. Its always so clean and beautiful. I was so fascinated that I didn't even notice when Alice and Edward walked into the room.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Edward asked rudely.

"She's here because she's jaspers new girlfriend." Rose exclaimed standing up, as if she was daring either one of them to do or say something stupid.

"You stupid little bitch, how could you do this to me?" Alice screeched.

"Do what?" I asked innocently.

"Steal my husband away from me!"

"What, like you did to me, how can you even ask me that?" I screamed, causing everyone to take a step back. Then they thought about it and they all stood protectively in front of me.

"How dare you talk to me like that you stupid whore!"

"Really, I'm the whore,, what does that make you?" I exclaimed.

"Bella, stop." jasper said quietly.

"No! she doesn't get it jas, you're perfect. And she was to stupid to see it so her and Edward cheated." I yelled.

"You don't think I don't know that Bella! It happened to me too." he yelled back

"we can talk about this later, but for now let's just go." jasper told me grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the door.

"This isn't over Isabella, and next time your perfect boyfriend wont be there to protect you." Alice sneered.

When we got outside jasper went to the car we were in and slammed his door waiting for me to get in before he drove off madly.

" when we came to a stop at my door I spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"You should be. What the hell was wrong with you in there?" he asked furiously.

"Nothing. Everything was perfectly fine until she had to open her big mouth." I exclaimed.

"But you still pushed it Bella, this night was supposed to be perfect!"

"And what, now you think I screwed it all up! well newsflash, SHE STARTED IT!" I yelled opening the car door and slamming it.

"Bella wait." I heard him say, from behind me as I walked to my front door. It was a good thing charlie wasn't home, because if he was jasper would have a bullet in his chest even if charlie likes him.

"No!" I said. Just as I opened the front door I felt a hand grab y arm.

"Let go of me!"

"Not until you listen to me." he pleaded.

"What more could you possibly say?" I asked him.

" that I was just scarred." he told me.

"why?" I replied, jasper isn't scarred of anything, how could he have been scarred earlier?

"Because I don't wanna lose you! I love you Bella, and I don't know what I would have done if Alice would have hurt you." he explained.

Did he just say what I think he said, I asked myself.

"What'd you just say?"

" I said I love you Isabella swan, with all of my dead, unbeating heart." he said pulling me into a kiss that took my breath away.

"I love you too jasper." I whispered as I fell asleep in his arms.

Okay guys r&r. Also set alerts and favorite this story.


End file.
